A typical electric drive propulsion system consists of a generator and corresponding power electronics which provide power on a voltage bus. The motor(s) and their corresponding power electronics take power off the bus to drive the traction motors. The bus is typically of high potential, e.g., 200 to 1000 volts (V), and may be subject to a number of possible problems when operated in a dirty or wet environment that may be experienced by a work machine, e.g., mobile agricultural machines, mobile construction machines, mobile transportation vehicles, etc. Those problems may include, for example, bus to bus, bus to ground, phase to phase, and phase to ground short circuits. Furthermore, some existing bus systems are difficult to service because of the orientation and quantity of connections. In addition, many existing bus systems cause the power electronics to be largely isolated from each other resulting in a high inductance bus, which in turn requires each power electronics module to have large filtering capacitance.
What is needed in the art is a modular power distribution system having a sealing arrangement for use in a work machine, and which may be used with a power bus assembly with low inductance.